


A Heart of Unyielding Stone

by purple_bookcover



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't think too hard about it, Dubious Consent, M/M, Restraints, bouldy is sentient maybe?, pretending Zagreus is bouldy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: All Sisyphus wants is to show Bouldy the depth of his love. All Zagreus wants is to thank Sisyphus for all his kindness and help. What if there was a way Zagreus could thank Sisyphus? What if that way involved Zagreus receiving the love Sisyphus so desperately wants to show Bouldy? What if ... Bouldy was into it too?
Relationships: Sisyphus/Bouldy, Sisyphus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Sisyphus/Zagreus/Bouldy
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	A Heart of Unyielding Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Bouldy is referred to as "him" in the game. Don't @ me.

Never did a boulder look so good.

Zagreus slouched over the stone of Tartartus, toward the looming gray hulk of Bouldy in the distance. Sisyphus stood beside his eternal companion, as close as a man whispering in his lover’s ear. 

It was cute, Zagreus thought, the way Sisyphus had infused his punishment with a benevolent personality. Zagreus wasn’t sure he’d have the fortitude to see a boulder he had to roll uphill for eternity as a friend, but Sisyphus was so sweet and gentle a soul that he found something kind even in his burden.

Zagreus smiled as he approached, his weary body suddenly lighter, but stopped short after only a few steps. Something was wrong. Sisyphus wasn’t just close to Bouldy, he was … intimately close. Very intimately. 

From nearer, Zagreus noticed the jerk of Sisyphus’s hips, the little rasping breaths scratching at the air, the way Sisyphus clung to Bouldy with his eyes screwed up tight. And he spoke. Dear gods, he spoke, murmuring against the stone. 

“I love you,” Sisyphus mumbled into unyielding rock. “Oh, Bouldy, if only I could show you how I love you. If only we could truly be together, you and I, all the way together. If only I could show you my love and make you feel so good. Bouldy, I’d do it all over again, just to be with you.”

“Oh gods,” Zagreus breathed. 

He veered away, darting for an exit, praying to every god above, below and upon the earth that he hadn’t been spotted. 

“Zagreus.”

He froze. If his red blood could turn to ice and stop dead in his veins, it would have then. Zagreus went absolutely still mid-step, still facing the salvation of the exit before him. He could make a run for it, sprint for that stone arch, deal with the consequences later, or maybe never. If he avoided Sisyphus during his next few attempts, could he eventually act like this had never happened? Or would this shade haunt him eternally?

He never got to find out. Sisyphus was walking toward him, smiling and waving even as he adjusted his pants. There was no getting out of it now. 

“H-hey, Sisyphus,” Zagreus said. “How have you been, sir?”

“Oh, just fine,” Sisyphus said. “You know. Just enjoying old Bouldy’s company over there.” He laughed and Zagreus tried to mimic the gesture but it died on his lips, hollow and fragile. 

“That’s great,” Zagreus said. “I’m glad you’re happy, sir.”

“Oh, I am,” Sisyphus said. His eyes glazed with adoration. “With my Bouldy, how could I not be happy? He’s a fine companion, my best friend, my...”

He stopped himself. Zagreus had never before been so grateful for silence. Hypnos could be a shit, but at least Hypnos didn’t proclaim his love for his bedding. Even one of his father’s deprecating tirades would be better than this. _Anything_ would be better than this.

Then Sisyphus somehow made it worse.

“Have you ever been in love, Zagreus?” 

Zagreus swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I … I can’t really say, sir. I suppose not.” 

“Ah, lad, but it’s a wonderful feeling. The best feeling in the whole world – or the whole underworld, I suppose.” He laughed as though anything about this moment was remotely amusing and not stone cold horrifying. 

When Sisyphus stepped toward Zagreus, Zagreus backed away on pure instinct. He hated himself even as he did it. This was Sisyphus. Even if the guy was weird, he was probably the sweetest, purest soul in this whole wretched place.

Zagreus planted his feet, trying a different tactic. “Look, sir, I, uh, I’m really sorry. I think I happened to walk in at a bad time. I really didn’t mean to … see anything, but hey, it’s none of my business.” 

“Oh,” Sisyphus said. “Oh my. Well, that is embarrassing.” A flush lit his cheeks, but he laughed, that hearty, full laugh that always picked Zagreus up during these horrible slogs through Tartarus. 

Zagreus managed a chuckle. “I’m in no position to judge you or anyone else, sir,” he said. “It is no concern of mine how you might, uh, comfort yourself in your situation.” 

“Yes, well,” Sisyphus said, “it is a rather bleak thing, the task they’ve given me. That Megaera, she can be a harsh judge.”

“Don’t I know it,” Zagreus mumbled.

Sisyphus’s eyes glittered at that. “Oh, yes, I suppose you may, hm?”

It was Zagreus’s turn to flush. He hadn’t told Sisyphus much about his relationship, or lack thereof, with Megaera, but Sisyphus picked up bits and pieces of it, apparently. There wasn’t much to pick up on at the moment. Megaera likely hated Zagreus nearly as much as she hated Sisyphus. Though, she hadn’t always. And when she hadn’t... 

“You miss her,” Sisyphus said. “Or, wait, there was that other one too, that God of Death. You miss both of them.”

Zagreus shifted from foot to foot, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I, well, I can’t really say at the moment. Things are complicated. They’re not too pleased with my plan.”

“Yes, well, they aren’t exactly the forgiving types, are they? I should know.” 

Guilt twisted in Zagreus’s stomach. Thanatos was a good portion of the reason for Sisyphus’s punishment, a punishment Meg took obvious pleasure in enforcing. It needled at Zagreus constantly that those he cared for could hurt a friend so badly and for so long. 

“Ah, sorry, there, Prince Z,” Sisyphus said. “I didn’t mean to make you gloomy. Hey, why don’t you take some gold along with you? I bet Charon would be glad to see you.” 

“I couldn’t, sir,” Zagreus said. “I think I’ve done enough damage here today. I already owe you a debt I don’t think I’ll ever quite repay.” 

“That’s awful kind,” Sisyphus said. 

“I mean it,” Zagreus said. “I would never get through this place without you. You help me without question, despite who my … companions happen to be. The burden of my debt to you follows me like your boulder follows you.” 

“Oh, but I love--” He stopped, coughed over the end of that sentence and hurried on. “You don’t owe me, Prince Z. I promise.”

“If there were ever some way I could make it up to you...”

“No, no,” Sisyphus said. He slumped away from Zagreus, returning to his boulder, stroking over the odd face carved or chipped or imagined into its stony features. “The only thing I really want these days is … well, is to show the one I care about just how much I love him. But sadly that isn’t possible. And I doubt you...” 

Sisyphus’s gaze flickered between Bouldy and Zagreus. He blinked, as though startled by his own thoughts. “No,” he muttered at himself. “No, it’s impossible.”

Something screamed at Zagreus to back away, to take his opening while he had it, but he edged closer instead. He absently set a hand against Bouldy as he peered at Sisyphus, at the yearning and hope lighting that lined, gray face. It was the most cheerful he’d ever seen Sisyphus and he couldn’t resist chasing that thin light. 

“Sir,” he said. “Please. Tell me.”

“Prince Z, gods, how could I possibly articulate something like this? I am not an eloquent man and even if I was...” 

Sisyphus looked up under his eyelashes, bashful, hesitating. Then he surged all at once, knocking Zagreus back against Bouldy as he kissed him hard and firm. Zagreus didn’t even have time to close his eyes. He leaned stunned against the stone, buffeted by the heat of Sisyphus’s lust against his lips. 

Sisyphus backed off, but only a little. “Prince Z,” he said, breathy. 

“S-Sisyphus, sir, I-I’m flattered but--”

“Please,” Sisyphus said, “will you help Bouldy?”

That made Zagreus pause and consider the cold stone at his back. “Help … Bouldy? Not you?” 

“If you were to help Bouldy, it would be the greatest gift you could ever give me.”

“But how, sir?”

“Take my love in the way Bouldy can’t,” Sisyphus said. “Be his body, feel his lust, so that he might know how much I care for him.” 

Zagreus tried to speak, but his throat was stuffed with cotton. As he stood there mute, something cool wrapped over his wrists, pulling his arms out wide. Zagreus tugged, but the restraints were unyielding, as hard as...

As hard as stone.

When he turned his head, he saw rock clasped over his wrists. Somehow, his arms had sunk partially into Bouldy, leaving him chained to the stone with his limbs spread wide. 

“Oh, Prince Z,” Sisyphus said, “oh, thank you, thank you.” 

Zagreus didn’t get a chance to protest, to say he’d actually done nothing, to point out he hadn’t really made up his mind yet. Sisyphus pressed back in, smothering Zagreus’s mouth. This time, his hands roamed over Zagreus’s body, rough, calloused hands that pawed over Zagreus artlessly. When Sisyphus slotted between Zagreus’s legs, his excitement at this whole endeavor rubbed hard and obvious on Zagreus’s thigh. 

Zagreus gasped for air when Sisyphus’s mouth relented. It proved a brief respite. Sisyphus dove for Zagreus’s neck, sucking hard, using teeth and lips until Zagreus tilted his head back and moaned. He palmed over Zagreus’s crotch meanwhile, big, rough strokes that nevertheless sparked something dangerous and crazed within Zagreus. Gods, was he actually into this? He had to be mad at this point, yet his arousal was undeniable when Sisyphus stroked over it.

Sisyphus fumbled with ties and laces, freeing himself while he still rubbed and kissed at Zagreus. His girthy cock stood to rigid attention as he tugged on Zagreus’s leggings. 

“S-sir,” Zagreus gasped.

But the moment he was exposed Sisyphus hooked his arms under Zagreus’s legs, lifting him off his feet with his ass dangling. Sisyphus’s excitement rubbed against Zagreus, aimless for the moment, but the threat of that thick length made Zagreus quake. He could do little about it with his wrists chained by stone and his calves against Sisyphus’s shoulders. 

Sisyphus pressed in, forcing extra flexibility out of Zagreus, and aimed his cock at Zagreus’s entrance. 

“Oh, Bouldy,” he breathed. “Bouldy, my friend, my dearest friend, you can’t possibly know how long I’ve waited to show you my love.” 

Zagreus braced, but Sisyphus didn’t enter him. Rather, he reached for the stone and somehow, through some horrifying, unfathomable magic, he came away with a vial. Was … was Bouldy … did Bouldy just _have_ that in it? Zagreus dreaded to contemplate the implications of that, the myriad horrors behind a sentient, lusty Bouldy who wanted this just as badly as Sisyphus himself did. 

Fortunately, the moment Sisyphus shoved his slicked up cock into Zagreus, all coherent thought fled.

Sisyphus stretched Zagreus wider with every nudge and wiggle. Zagreus squirmed against the rock at his back, pulsing around the inches pushing into him.

Sisyphus sighed when he fit all of himself inside, slouching against Zagreus like he meant to stay there.

“Oh, Bouldy,” he said, “Bouldy, you feel even better than I imagined. Bouldy, you’re wonderful, you’re so wonderful.” 

Zagreus would have liked to argue that it was not Bouldy with his ass burning around the stretch of Sisyphus’s cock, but words yet failed him as he tried to breathe against the intrusion filling him. Then Sisyphus moved.

Everything inside Zagreus ground and sparked, bright as the searing light in Elysium, hot as the boiling magma of Asphodel. The heat in Zagreus’s feet licked up his calves, his thighs, his chest. The warmth beat through him just as Sisyphus beat inside him, a drum pounding out Zagreus’s doom. 

And the whole time, Sisyphus talked.

“So tight for me, my love. Oh, the way you squeeze me. I can feel you everywhere, everywhere, darling. I always knew we’d fit together like this. Oh – oh, grip me like that again. Oh, Bouldy, Bouldy, you’re so beautiful, so tight and beautiful for me.”

Zagreus let the words wash over him, trying not to pay too much attention. As his body acclimated, the burn became a sizzle, a spark crackling as it met all that other heat building inside him. His back grated against the rock as Sisyphus thrust hard, but Zagreus just tilted his head back and took it, no longer concerned with the stone clasped over his wrists. 

He curled his fingers and toes while his cock bounced against him, drops of pre-cum flecking his skin. Zagreus worried for a moment that Sisyphus was too lost in his fantasy to heed Zagreus’s need. Did Bouldy have a dick in Sisyphus’s mind? 

Sisyphus shifted. One hand left Zagreus’s thigh, though Zagreus kept his ankle hooked up over Sisyphus’s hefty shoulder. And then Zagreus got his answer as Sisyphus squirmed a hand between them and gripped Zagreus’s cock in a powerful, calloused hand. 

Zagreus arched against the stone, body trembling with relief when Sisyphus started pumping. The dual sensation of Sisyphus stroking his cock and Sisyphus pounding his ass left Zagreus senseless. He gasped in ragged breaths, splotches of color bursting behind eyes squeezed shut against the barrage of ecstasy. 

Sisyphus withered forward, his forehead against Zagreus’s chest as his hips kept jerking frantically. His continued adulation scratched at Zagreus, bursts of words between haggard breaths, but Zagreus could make out little of it anymore. His mind was buzzing with his own pleasure, with the thunder roiling inside him, gathering up in anticipation of shattering like brittle stone. In a few more pumps he’d be little more than flecks and chips, broken pebbles. 

“Gods, yes, Bouldy, just a little more,” Sisyphus said. “Just a little more, my love. Yes.” 

Zagreus grit his teeth and surrendered to his undoing, letting the weirdness of the whole thing drift out of mind. He couldn’t deny it felt good, damn good. Sisyphus’s hand was big and thick like his cock. Combined, they gave Zagreus no space to wriggle away from the pleasure. Chained to the boulder, his legs on Sisyphus’s broad shoulders, all he could do was sink into the boiling, white hot bliss rising to drown him. 

“Oh,” Sisyphus gasped. “Oh, Bouldy. Oh, oh, _oh_.”

His thrusts turned to stuttering, convulsive jerks of his hips. His hand tightened around Zagreus, even as he stroked harder and faster, frantic to drag Zagreus with him. Sisyphus curled his back, drove his hips forward and moaned loud and long as he filled Zagreus with his seed, warm and wet and pulsing into Zagreus in furtive bursts. 

Zagreus arched into it, accepted it, welcomed it. He wasn’t sure how he got here, but it didn’t matter anymore. Sisyphus’s hand stroked up and down while the wonderful pressure of his cock still ground inside Zagreus. 

“Come for me, Bouldy,” Sisyphus said. “Come, baby. I’ve got you.” 

And Zagreus did, heedless of the meaning behind those words, heedless of the stone at his back, heedless that he was just a hole standing in for a gods damned rock. He spilled over Sisyphus’s firm hand, releasing his pleasure, moaning as he did, trembling through every reverberation until he was spent and empty. 

Slowly, slowly, and oh so gently, Sisyphus let go of Zagreus’s cock. He held Zagreus by the thighs as he eased out of him carefully and set his feet back on the ground. Bouldy released him as well and Zagreus sank down to the floor, legs too liquid for standing. 

Zagreus closed his eyes, tilting his head back against the stone, trying not to think too hard. It was better just to focus on the echoes inside his chest, the faint pulses of pleasure still rippling through him. His leggings were around his ankles, but Zagreus left them there, reclining against Bouldy until shuffling footsteps approached.

Sisyphus crouched down beside him. A flush still lit his cheeks, but he scanned Zagreus as though afraid he’d flee. 

“Hey, Prince Z,” Sisyphus said, “how are you feeling?” 

Zagreus just nodded, afraid of how his voice might fare after all this. 

“Is, uh, is there anything I could get you?” Sisyphus said. “P-perhaps some gold to help you with old Charon there?”

Zagreus struggled onto his feet, pulling up his leggings and straightening out his clothing. He still felt a little weak-kneed, but it was clear Sisyphus needed some, uh, alone time with the true object of his affection. 

“No,” Zagreus said, “no, I’m just happy to help, sir. I should keep moving.”

Sisyphus sagged with obvious relief, even though he said, “Oh, are you sure? Anything at all.”

“No, I really need to keep pushing,” Zagreus said. “Gotta get to the surface and all that.”

“Oh, yes, sure, I wouldn’t want to keep you or anything.”

“Not at all.” 

Zagreus started away, just as eager to leave as Sisyphus was to see him gone. He kept his back as straight as he could manage, pacing away on legs that only wobbled a little. 

He lingered at the chamber’s exit, however, glancing over his shoulder. Sisyphus had his cheek pressed against Bouldy, his arms spread wide to encompass as much of the rock as he could. He looked more at peace than Zagreus could ever remember seeing him. 

Zagreus turned away from the intimacy of that moment. It was too private and precious a thing for him to gawk at, intimate in a way raw physicality could never quite match. He therefore heard rather than saw a long sigh of contentment behind him. Zagreus could do little but smile in return, shaking his head at himself. Meg and Than would never believe this one. But perhaps it was best not to tell them. Sisyphus deserved this little pocket of peace and Zagreus was happy to help him find it.

“Good luck, sir,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
